Tim Sharpe
Tim Sharpe is a graduate of Clearwater High School who was a regular during the first two seasons. Tim is a very comical guy who initially didn't like to take too many things seriously, but as he was further developed, it was revealed this was a coping method to deal with the trauma he has gone through in his life. He is an extremely loyal friend who would do anything for the people he cares about. After staying in the background for most of the first season, his storyline starts to develop throughout the second season when his father is killed by one of his former enemies that Tim pisses off. Feeling guilty for his murder and extremely overwhelmed, he turns to drinking to cope. This leads him to display some very scary behavior such as trying to kill his father's murderer and spiking the punch at his own prom. He eventually comes to terms with his father's death and recovers from his alcoholism. In the third and fourth seasons, he remains on the series, but only as a recurring character who is seen enabling, but later helping Jamie through her own drinking problem and mainly staying around as a support system for his friends. He decides not to go to college and now works as a mechanic at an auto repair shop. He guests stars in the season 5 Thanksgiving special at Liam's banquet. He is best friends with Trey Nitt who he has helped through many troubling times as well as good friends with Jeremy Litten, Liam Fithe, Jamie Stellar, Isaac Mantis, and Ken Paterson. He is portrayed by Josh Hutcherson. Character History Season 1 In Let's Get it Started, he is helping Sadie and Jeremy pass out FilmFridayz flyers and is at the first meeting, which he finds oddly invigorating. Jeremy then sends him to get more flyers from Sadie. In Fuckin' Perfect, Moon brings cupcakes to her lunch table, which excites Tim who hungrily grabs for one. Moon bats his hand away and tells him once everyone gets one, he can have the rest, which he is happy with. In You Da One, Tim passes by the computer lab and waves hi to Sadie and Lauren. He is sitting at a computer when Moon walks up and calls him by his full name, causing him to call her by her real name, Heather. She tells him if he calls her that again, she'll rip out his innards, and he gets the message. She then warns him that Sadie will be asking him to homecoming soon and asks what he's going to tell her. Tim tells Moon that he would tell Sadie no if she asked him since he doesn't do homecoming. Moon asks why, and Tim says that some stuff happened in the past which left him with bad memories. He asks if Sadie will be mad if he turns her down, and Moon says knowing Sadie, she'll do whatever she can to get what she wants, and she wants Tim. This scares Tim, who has to face this fear very soon as Sadie tries asking him not soon after. Before she can even ask him, he tells her he's not going to homecoming. Sadie is confused as to how he knew she was going to ask him that, but he doesn't reveal Moon told him. Sadie then says that he probably doesn't want to be seen with her and didn't know she was such an embarrassment. Tim tells her this isn't true, and he wouldn't even go if Megan Fox asked him. Sadie asks him why, and keeps trying to get him to tell her when he refuses, but to no avail. Tim sees Jamie sitting alone at a table looking upset and approaches her and asks her why. She explains her issues with Jeremy, and then asks why he's glum, which he explains. When she asks him why he doesn't want to go to homecoming, he finally reveals that at his sophomore homecoming, he went with his girlfriend and lost his virginity to her that night, only for her to move away right after and never see him again. Jamie tries to tell him that even though that happened, homecoming isn't cursed, but he explains it's more about not wanting to be close to anyone like that again in fear of getting hurt again. Jamie tells him that's depressing, but she's happy he told her. He asks if that makes him weird, but she tells him it makes him human and he shouldn't feel obligated to tell Sadie the story if he doesn't want to, but he still admits to feeling bad about not being honest with Sadie. Tim ends up getting wasted in his car after school and when he sees Jamie, he runs up to her and asks him to go to homecoming with him, since she's the only one who can help him get over his past. He ends up sleeping in his car that night and Moon checks in on him. Feeling very sick, Moon asks him why he's drunk in his car, and he says it's over all the homecoming drama. Moon tells him not to beat himself up over his past, and Tim asks Moon to have an un-homecoming with him where they just stay home and play video games. She accepts and Tim seems to feel a little better about the issue. In Dancing On My Own (2), Tim and Moon are having their un-homecoming until Moon is forced to go to the dance to help with her friends' drama, making Tim drive her there. After they arrive and Moon gets into it with Olivia, Tim says he doesn't want to be involved and backs away with Scott. He comments on how good it's getting when Eliza gets involved and his jaw drops when Moon reveals Olivia's crush on Scott to everyone, saying he didn't see that coming. In Eyes Open, he is at lunch with his friends and encourages Sadie to go talk break up Jeremy and Jamie's romantic lunch, probably because he doesn't want Jamie to continue dating him. In Personal Jesus, he is at skate night hanging out with Alicia and Ethan. When Ethan can't stop watching Danielle and Brad together, Alicia says that paying attention to them won't make him feel any better about Danielle choosing Brad over him. Ethan says he knows this, and Tim asks him why he's still doing it. Alicia then says they need to find someone to get his mind off of Danielle, and Tim groans at the idea of Alicia playing matchmaker. When Ethan decides to make a move on Sophie, Tim warns him not to get burned again. In What You Waiting For?, he is in physics with Trey and tells him how he needs to do well on the upcoming test since he has a D in the class. Trey is shocked to hear he has such a low grade, and Tim admits he's been slacking lately. Tim is disappointed when he gets the test back and got a D-. When he hears that Trey got a B, he asks if Trey can tutor him since he's been so focused on work and his love life. Sadie overhears and says that she can tutor him since she has an A+ in the class. Tim hesitantly agrees and then hits Trey when he starts laughing, jokingly telling him to have fun with his study buddy. Tim is worried and says he hopes they stay on the topic of physics and not anatomy. After class, Tim is approached by Scott to help in a video he's filming for a project, which Tim agrees to. Isaac then immediately approaches him after and asks to hangout, but Tim has to turn him down due to already filming with Scott. Isaac suggests they hang out after, but Tim gets frustrated with how much he has on his plate, saying his stress is going to cause him to burst. Isaac mentions that agreeing to help Scott wasn't a good idea then, and Tim said he couldn't say no to him. Isaac says he should cut some things so he has more time to hangout, and Tim says he's a senior in high school and he doesn't have time to hangout, leaving very frazzled. Tim is later studying with Sadie and asks her for help with a certain problem, but she ignores him and instead asks him if he ever pictured them together. Tim says that he hasn't and Sadie is surprised, saying she definitely has. She suggests they give it a try, explaining that she knows he didn't like her when homecoming came around, but maybe his feelings changed now. Tim tells her that he can't handle any more stressful situations in his life right now, and Sadie says she understands, but gets up and walks to the bathroom crying. This gets Tim upset and he slams his head on the desk, causing Scott to check in on him. Tim says he feels bad for rejecting Sadie, but Scott says he shouldn't, as she's going a little crazy and it's best to stay away from her in the romantic aspect. Tim says he's excited to have fun and film the video with him that weekend, and Scott awkwardly informs him that Sadie will also be there. Tim slams his head on the desk again and Moon comes over to ask what's wrong with Sadie after she saw her sobbing through the halls like a maniac. Tim informs her he rejected her and now just wants to bury himself underground. Scott asks what they would do without him, and he says they would probably be better off, which makes Moon threaten to smack him if he says that again. He then goes home to study in peace. The next day, Tim gets weed from Ethan to help calm him down and smokes it before going to Scott's house for the video. He goes and notices that Jamie and Moon aren't there yet. Scott then gets a text saying they're at Caylee's and don't have a ride, so Tim offers to pick them up and Sophie goes with him. When Sophie gets into his car, she smells his weed and asks if he's high, which he lies and tell her he isn't. They then drive off to get the girls. On the way, Sophie tells him Isaac mentioned he's going through some stuff and asks if he's okay. Tim tells her he isn't and explains everything he has on his plate, getting frustrated at the thought of upsetting Sadie. He slams the steering wheel and accidentally veers off the road. He loses control of the vehicle and they end up crashing into a pole. After talking to the police, Tim is examining his totaled car and looks upset, saying things couldn't get any worse. Moon half-joking tells him he still has his health, which Tim counter-acts by saying he'll probably get deadly ill the next day. Moon tells him he needs a break from everything, telling him to quit his job and just focus on school and friends. He decides to also quit FilmFridayz, but promises to still be around. Scott joins the group and tells them he broke up with Harley, and Tim jokes that he can date him now to make him feel better, which makes Scott blush. Tim seems more at peace knowing he's going to focus on friends again. In Give Me All Your Luvin', Tim and Alicia are playing fruit ninja at lunch when Sophie walks up to them and tells them she made out with Abby and Danielle, which Tim is happy with, but tells her to save some girls for him. When Alicia is shocked she would do that to Ethan, who she is currently dating, Sophie says she wasn't thinking straight. Tim then makes the joke that of course she wasn't, she's kissing girls so she was thinking gay. After Sophie leaves, Tim and Alicia both discuss how suspicious that whole story seemed. Tim immediately finds Ethan and tells him about Sophie leaving him for Danielle. Ethan seems upset and Tim asks him if he can do anything for him, in which Ethan jokes he break up with her for him. Tim then gives Ethan a much needed hug and tells him to end it now while he can. He later is helping film a scene for FilmFridayz when Olivia and Scott get into a fight which leads to Olivia threatening to push Scott off the side of a staircase. Tim goes to help Scott, but Olivia tells him to back off. Scott storms off after he gets away and Tim follows him to make sure he's okay, and calms him down when he's furious at Olivia for trying to control his life, saying she needs a friend in him right now. Tim then checks on Olivia and tells her to give Scott some space since he's heated and doesn't want to see her. In Two Kinds of Happiness, Tim is studying in the courtyard when Jamie walks up to him and starts making out with him passionately. Tim is completely taken aback and asks what that was for. She asks him if he likes her, and he admits that he does. She tells him that she likes him too, so they should make out more and pulls him in, but he backs away. He asks her if they're dating now, and she tells him no, they're friends with benefits if he wants to put a label on it. Tim says he actually wants a relationship, but Jamie tells him she doesn't want that right now. He tells her they should just pretend that didn't happen then and she walks away. In Force A Smile (2), Tim works with Jamie on the team to take down Sophie and all of her lies and drama. He is later approached by Scott and Eliza when Olivia goes missing and agrees to help them look for her. After driving around looking for her for a long time, Tim says they should stop for gatorade or something since he's about to sleep. Scott tells him not to kill them, but he tells Scott he's not promising anything. Once they find her, he tells Olivia she can't leave all the people out looking for her behind since they all love her. When Olivia continues to refuse to come back with them, Tim grows frustrated and tells her he didn't drive around all night for her to just leave and doesn't give her an option to leave. The cops come and take Olivia back home, and Tim says they should all go home too, saying he'll drop everyone off. Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Appearances Central Episodes Relationships Sadie Carroll Main Article: Sadie-Tim Relationship *Start Up: 1 Week after Hollywood Love (233) *Break Up: How to Be A Heartbreaker (306) **Reason: Scott lied to Tim about Sadie to break them up out of jealousy. Trivia *He is one of the 8 characters to appear in less than half the episodes of a season they were a regular in the whole time. *He had a total of 6 plots. *He lost his virginity at his sophomore homecoming. *He is the third character to have a parent die. The first two were Caylee and Levi. *He is the first character to be an alcoholic. The second was Jamie and the third was Seth. Quotes *"Man, this is so cool!" (First Line) *(to Jamie) "But my desires for you burn!" *(to Olivia) "I didn’t just drive all over town looking for you to finally find you and then you to take off. You are coming back with us!" *(to Trey) "How long are those scars going to last, bro?" (Final Line) Category:Characters Category:Regular Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Graduates Category:FilmFridayz Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 7